1. Field of Art
This disclosure relates to mapping systems used to plan routes for bicycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mapping systems that provide driving, walking, and public transit maps and directions have been widely used. However, typically, mapping systems have not offered customizable maps and directions tailored for bicyclists.